


Mistakes

by ShockSurprise



Series: Imagine Your OTP [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Explicit Language, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Im Not Sure What This Should Be Tagged As??, Kageyama's An Idiot, M/M, Mild Language, Pool, maybe?? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 10:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4518183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShockSurprise/pseuds/ShockSurprise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A finds out that B can’t swim, but only after they push B into the deep end of the pool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistakes

     "Kageyama, please don't, i really don't want to do this," Hinata spoke into the hot and humid room that the pool was held in.

     "Hinata, oh my god, just fucking jump already," Kageyama said from the side of the pool.

     "No," Hinata finally said after a few seconds of silence. 

     "Oh my god," Kageyama said, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose.

     Hinata turned back around and looked at the pool. They were at a hotel on holiday and the last thing Hinata wanted to do was jump into the  
surely freezing water below him.

     He turned back around to see Kageyama climbing up the later to the diving board where he was stood.

     "Kageyama, i swear to fucking god," Hinata said, automatically backing up closer to the later leading up to the diving board.

     "I swear to fucking god if you don't jump in the next 10 seconds i will push you the hell in," Kageyama said from the start of the diving board.

     "Kageyama, don't," Hinata said backing up closer to where Kageyama was stood.

     "One," Kageyama said.

     "Kageyama, don't, i swear if you do you'll regret it," Hinata said turning all the way around to face Kageyama.

     "Two," Kageyama said, eyebrows raising.

     "Come on. Please don't do this," Hinata said.

     "Three."

     "No, please," Hinata started to whine. 

     "Four."

     Hinata could feel tears coming to his eyes. Surely Kageyama wasn't serious about this.

     "Five, okay this is taking to damn long," Kageyama said as he started moving closer and closer to Hinata.

     Hinata backed up closer to the edge of the diving board, having no where else to go.

     "Kageyama, you can't do this," Hinata said, holding his hands out in front of him.

     As Hinata got closer and closer to the edge of the board he could feel himself wanting to cry more and more purely out of fear.

     "Ten," Kageyama said blandly as they reached the edge of the board.

     Hinata held his hands out in front of him in an attempt to keep Kageyama away. Kageyama laced his fingers through Hinata's. 

     "Just jump already," Kageyama said.

     "I literally can not do that," Hinata said, voice cracking.

     "Okay, I'll do it for you then," Kageyama said darkly.

     Kageyama loosened his grip on Hinata's hands and used the front of his palms to push Hinata. 

     "Kageyama, I cant-" Hinata was cut off by him hitting the water with his back.

     Kageyama walked closer to the edge of the diving board and looked into the water. He wondered what Hinata wanted to say before he pushed  
him. After a few moments of Hinata not resurfacing Kageyama started to worry.

     "Hinata?" Kageyama said into the empty room.

     "I can't-" Hinata finally yelled out again after coming to the surface. 

     "You can't what, jackass?" Kageyama said, looking over the pool.

     After a few moments, he finally looked down after not getting a response to see Hinata flailing around in the deep end, going under the water  
periodically.

     Then it hit Kageyama. He couldn't swim. Oh my god. Hinata could not swim and Kageyama just pushed him into the deep end of the pool.  
That's why he had been so reluctant to jump in in the first place.

     Kageyama looked to where Hinata was and then jumped in after him, careful not to land right where he was.

     Kageyama sunk until he was at the bottom and used his feet to push him back to the surface. As soon as he was at the top he flipped his hair  
out of his eyes and looked around for Hinata.

     He swam over to him quickly and looped an arm around Hinata's waist and used his other arm to pull them to the side of the pool.

     As they reached the side of the pool, Kageyama put his hands on Hinata's waist and pushing him up to the edge of the pool. Hinata grabbed the  
edge and boosted himself out of the water, sitting on the edge of the pool. Kageyama swam next to him and used his arms to boost himself out of the water also and sat next to  
Hinata. An awkward silence surrounded them.

     "Hinata?" Kageyama asked quietly.

     "Kageyama?" Hinata responded just as quiet.

     "I'm so sorry. I should have listened to you when you said i would regret it," Kageyama said, head hung low.

     "I really should have told you that i can't swim.It would have saved a lot of trouble," Hinata said lowly.

     "Why didn't you tell me?" Kageyama asked, picking his head up and looking at Hinata.

     "I thought you would laugh at me," Hinata said, the fear in his voice evident.

     "Yeah, i probably would have,"Kageyama said truthfully.

     "Hey!," Hinata said, bumping Kageyama with his shoulder. 

     Regardless of the fact that he nearly drowned he was still smiling. And honestly that's was mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo yo yo, AU were Hinata can't swim. Lmao. How lame am I??  
> You should totally leave Kudos and comments!!
> 
> Tumblr~~ [ShockSurprise](https://www.shocksurprise.tumblr.com)!!  
> 


End file.
